Feria
by Pablo Ramirez
Summary: Il l'avait embrassé. Soit il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Dommage qu'ils doivent se quitter, après tout ce temps ensemble. Mais il savait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde si ils revenaient à leurs vies antérieurs et oubliaient leur histoire.


_**Fête locale annuelle, en Espagne et dans le sud de la France, caractérisée en particulier par des activités foraines et des courses de taureaux.**_

* * *

Orange entra dans la grande maison du deuxième. Il soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les humains de ce quartier le regardaient comme ça ? Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire devant leurs regards hautains et supérieurs. Lyon lui avait expliqué que c'était ses vêtements et sa façon de se tenir. Son tee-shirt du festival de Jazz et son vieux pantalon en toile couvert de poussière, de peinture et de plâtre étaient très bien ! Et dire qu'il avait suffit qu'il accepte de refaire la terrasse de Calais -à quoi servait une terrasse dans le nord ?- pour qu'il se retrouve avec quinze mille chantier sur le dos. Il revenait de chez Lille justement qui lui avait demandé de refaire toute la dépendance. Franchement, c'était quoi le problème des gens du nord ? Pourquoi il n'était pas capable de faire leurs travaux tout seul ?

Il y a trois ans, quand Lyon avait réclamé une piscine dans le jardin de leur maison de vacance, lui et Arles avaient tout fait, tout seul. Bon d'abord, Arles lui avait rappelé qu'il était répugné par les baignades. Mais leur amant avait réussi à leur expliquer que les vrais riches ne se baignaient pas dans leur piscine. Et effectivement, le lyonnais n'avait jamais trempé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans sa piscine. Sauf la fois où ils avaient essayé de le noyer.

Pantalon, on a fait une bonne route ensemble, mais nos chemins se séparent ici.

Orange retira son pantalon avec une petite larme et le jeta par terre d'un air théâtral. Maman Lyon ramasserait pour lui de toutes façons. Avoir un petit ami le maternant était un pur délice, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le défaut de ce genre de relations. De son point de vue en tout cas.

Le brun s'avança jusque dans le grand salon qui était plongé dans le noir. Pourtant…

« Lug' ? Tu es là ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il sentait très bien son aura, pas loin devant lui. Il décida donc d'allumer la lumière, histoire de voir plus clair.

Il vit d'abord les meubles renversés, de la porcelaine en morceaux par terre, les lourds rideaux arrachés, les bibelots détruits, la grande télé fracassée. Ce dernier constat lui brisa le coeur. Mais il ne dit rien et décida de s'approcher du lyonnais immobile, dos à lui, sur le grand canapé en cuir noir. Le blond avait les yeux rivés sur le vide, la tête dans les paumes, de profondes entailles encore sanglante barrant son bras et le côté droit de son torse. Il était seulement habillé de son caleçon d'un gris anthracite des plus banal.

Orange s'assit.

« Ça va pas ?

— Je suis un peu fatigué, rien de grave poussin. Va jouer, je vais faire le repas.

— Tu saignes. »

Finalement, Lyon tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pâles prirent une expression tendre et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il caressa sa joue. Comme si le souk autour d'eux n'existait pas, que tout était propre et rangé, que tout était comme d'habitude. Le sentiment inquiet disparut complètement du provençal quand son amant l'embrassa sur le nez, collant son front contre le sien.

« Ce n'est rien bébé, j'étais juste un peu en colère. Mais je vais mieux maintenant, on peut même aller au restaurant si tu veux.

— Oh oui ! Celui avec la glace clown ! S'enjoua Orange en se levant d'un bond, faisant glousser l'autre. Arles nous rejoint là-bas ou on l'attend ? »

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans les yeux du lyonnais, le faisant subitement détourner le regard.

« Je crois que c'est mieux si moi et Arles on ne se revoit plus pendant un moment. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde comme ça. »

Le brun s'assit brutalement, soudainement moins guilleret.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux aller au restaurant des glaces clown sans lui. Il marqua une pause qui sembla durer des années. J'ai pas très faim de toutes façons. »

* * *

Elle le regarda avec un soupir, buvant une gorgée de son café serré.

« Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu t'es mit la misère hier soir ? »

Il frotta ses yeux cernés, les gardant rivés sur le paquet d'aspirine. On aurait dit qu'il avait honte, comme un enfant qui avait fait une énorme bêtise. Et Avignon ne le savait pas encore, mais oui, il avait fait une énorme bêtise. La plus grosse de toute sa vie.

« Lyon a cassé avec moi.

— Qu-Quoi !? » Balbutia la brune avec des grands yeux.

Pour être un des amis les plus proche du couple, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle les avait connu avant, avant qu'ils ne s'aiment et soit corps et âme l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait connu Arles à l'époque où ils se bourrait la gueule tout les soirs. Elle avait connu Lyon à l'époque où il s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier venu et fréquentait des milieux douteux. Leurs chemins avaient finit par se croiser et depuis ils n'avaient plus jamais tendu vers leur passé, Arles était devenu totalement sobre et Lyon avait fait une croix sur sa vie de dépravé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rompre, ce n'était pas techniquement possible. Tout le chemin, tout l'amour, tout le temps ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça !

Et elle savait que sans l'autre, ils replongeraient.

« M-Mais pourquoi !?

— J'ai fait une bêtise…

— Oui ?

— Je… J'ai… Il y avait la féria de Pentecôte samedi, et… Et… Et j'ai embrassé Nîmes. »

Il y avait une sorte de rivalité amicale entre la nîmoise et Lyon qu'ils décrivaient tous les deux de "haine antique", bien qu'ils aient plus de points communs que de différences. C'était du niveau de Arles et Marseille, les bagarres de gamins et les insultes en moins.

Arles et Nîmes étaient assez proches, ils étaient de bons amis depuis longtemps et les férias avaient finit de les rapprocher. L'arlésien avait toujours eu beaucoup plus d'amies que d'amis, mais son homosexualité et son goût particulier pour les princesses l'avaient toujours empêcher de voir plus que des frangines dans ses amies. Lyon étant une vraie diva aristocrate agissant comme la reine d'Angleterre, il avait immédiatement plut à Arles.

Mais le plus gros problème pour Avignon était que son meilleur ami était gay jusqu'à la moelle. Il lui avait dit n'avoir jamais ressenti de l'attirance physique pour une femme. Et le climat ouvert et libre de l'Antiquité ne lui avait jamais fait questionner son attraction exclusive pour les hommes dans sa jeunesse. Le Moyen-Âge l'avait fait pour lui et il avait eu beau se forcer en embrassant Angers, en la pelotant, il n'avait ressenti rien qu'une sorte de dégoût. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'apprécier l'angevine. Et si Marseille avait put éprouver comme Aubagne une certaine attraction pour lui, il n'avait jamais su répondre à leurs requêtes.

Arles était juste incapable d'éprouver du désir physique pour une femme.

« Comment c'est arrivé ?

— J'en ai aucune idée… Je… Je sais même pas ce qui c'est passé.

— Mais tu as aimé ça ? Et Nîmes ?

— Non ! Il la regarda enfin, ses yeux pleins de désespoir et de tristesse. C'était horrible. Et Lyon nous a surpris, et… »

Des larmes apparurent dans son regard. Elle lui sourit doucement en caressant le dos de sa main. La brune ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis des siècles pour une autre douleur que physique, jamais avec un air aussi ravagé que celui-là.

Avignon savait que ni Lyon ni Arles n'extériorisaient leur tristesse, ils la gardaient pour eux. Dans les grandes occasions, l'arlésien pleurait tout son saoul, en position foetale sur le sol. Et d'après Vienne, le lyonnais entrait dans une colère folle et cassait tout dans les alentours pendant une bonne demie heure. La plupart du temps il finissait par se mutiler, la douleur le calmant. Ce qui expliquait certaines cicatrices sur son corps.

« Il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui expliques… Et je suis sûr qu'il t'excusera.

— Il ne veut plus me voir. Et vu ce que j'ai fait, il ne me pardonnera jamais. Il ne pardonne pas de toutes façons.

— Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut lui parler et essayer de le faire changer d'avis, d'accord ? »

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, le lyonnais se retrouva dans le salon de Limoges avec ce dernier, Alençon et Tulle. Le limousin leur resservi à boire, surveillant le blond fumant du coin de l'oeil. Poitiers lui avait largement cassé les couilles parce qu'il devait "parler avec Lyon". Le limousin avait beau penser que ce qu'il avait fait était le meilleur choix, si il ne plaçait pas un mot à se sujet, Poitiers était capable de lui pourrir la vie pour toujours. Ou au moins les quatre prochains siècles.

« Et donc avec Arles ?

— P'tain, mais vous êtes combien à savoir enfaîte ?

— Bah, ton ex en a parlé à Avignon et Angers. Avignon a demandé à Montpellier et Vienne de t'en parler. Montpellier a demandé à Toulouse et Poitiers, Vienne en a parlé à Chambéry et Aix. Poitiers m'a cassé les couilles et j'ai raconté ta vie au deux fils de pute ici présent. Toulouse a du en parler à Barcelone, qui l'a dit à Séville et Saragosse. Angers a oublié. Les deux connes d'espagnoles ont fait en sorte que tout le pays espagnol le sache. Marseille a du s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait chez Arles et a harcelé tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique. Elle l'a dit à ses frères, à Aubagne, à Bastia, à Ajaccio, à Palerme. Et Nice a tout dit à ses potes italiens qui ont du jouer au téléphone arabe. Il y a donc quatre-vingts dix pourcent de chance pour que maintenant il y ai un italien persuadé que tu suces pour dix balles le soir sur le port de Marseille. Et j'ai pas parlé d'Orange et Nîmes.

— Ah oui, je l'ai dit à Rouen, Havre et Caen. Et p't-êt' à Calais aussi. » Rajouta Alençon.

Lyon soupira. Ça faisait juste trois jours. Avec les nouveaux moyens de conversation, toutes les villes d'Europe savaient maintenant que lui et Arles avaient cassé parce que monsieur aimait bien embrasser Nîmes.

« Moi et Arles c'est finit.

— Cool. On s'bourre la gueule ce soir et on invite des gens pour niquer ? Le lyonnais gloussa.

— J'ai eu peur que tu me fasses le même cinéma que Vienne.

— Pff, tu m'as vu ? Savoir que la plus grosse chaudasse que j'ai jamais vu reprend du service, je compte pas laisser passer ça p'tain. Surtout que depuis que tu es avec lui, on te voit plus.

— J'étais devenu quelqu'un de distingué et irréprochable, je traînais donc désormais avec des gens de mon genre ! »

Ils rirent, trinquant en l'honneur du célibat retrouvé de leur ami. Ami qui avait bien décidé d'en profiter pour retrouver une sexualité débridée et de coucher autant qu'il pouvait. Pour l'occasion, ils invitèrent donc tout un tas de représentants dans la grande demeure limousine. Et grâce à l'importante cave de Limoges, tout ce beau monde put totalement se bourrer la gueule.

Lyon se resservit en vodka, buvant directement au gouleau. Sa tête ne tournait pas, il marchait droit et était en pleine possession de ses moyens. En tout cas, il le pensait. C'était le principal. Il reposa brutalement la bouteille vide sur le plan de travail, décidant qu'il voulait niquer et qu'il le ferait avec la première personne passant dans son champ de vision. Il tituba hors de la cuisine, se tenant parfois au mur quand il sentait qu'il allait tomber. Et Milan se présenta à lui, presque comme tombé du ciel, une fille sans importance sous le bras. Il n'y eu aucunes secondes d'hésitation avant que le blond ne tire sur sa chemise, le collant à lui.

« Baise moi _Milano_. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque en italien, se rappelant dans un éclair de lucidité que l'homme ne parlait pour ainsi dire pas français.

— Où ? »

Viva Italia.

Il repoussa la jeune femme qui parut trop saoul pour se sentir vexer d'être ainsi rejeté et le poussa contre la table centrale de la cuisine, gardant leurs corps collés. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent rapidement, le français pouvant sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« La table, baise moi sur la table. »

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que l'italien l'embrassa furieusement, frappant son bassin contre le sien. Sa langue passa entre ses lèvres et vint rejoindre la sienne, l'entraînant dans une danse connut d'elles seules alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Lyon glissa ses mains dans la chevelure châtain foncé de son vis-à-vis, tirant avec plus ou moins de douceur dessus. Une certaine mèche bouclée en comparaison des autres tira au milanais de profonds gémissements quand le blond décida de jouer avec. Dans la pièce on entendait plus que les grognements et les geignements de plaisir produit par les deux amants.

L'italien fit descendre sa bouche jusque dans son cou, mordillant et suçotant la chair pâle. Lyon délogea ses mains de ses cheveux et entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, glissant finalement une main dans son pantalon. Milan frissonna d'abord à cause de la différence de température mais finit par s'y habituer et à pousser ses hanches plus fort contre sa main, cherchant plus de contact. Ses lèvres revinrent sur les siennes, entamant un nouveau baiser pour étouffer tous les grognements rauques qui lui échappait.

Le blond le repoussa et grimpa sur la table, les jambes écartées. L'italien vint s'y loger, reprenant leur baiser, pressant son érection contre son périné, presque couché sur lui. Ses pieds ne touchaient quasiment plus le sol, son corps entièrement appuyé sur la table. Il baissa son pantalon, encouragé par les mains du français par dessus les siennes. Très vite il tomba avec son caleçon sur ses chevilles. Ses lèvres parcoururent sa mâchoire, sa trachée, ses clavicules, ses épaules, tirant toujours plus sur son tee-shirt pour avoir accès à plus de beau.

Finalement, Milan le retourna sur le ventre et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, remettant les pieds par terre. Il embrassa le creux de ses reins, glissant un doigt en lui, tirant un frisson au lyonnais qui se redressa sur ses avants-bras.

« Ah nan, prend moi direct, j'ai l'habitude. »

L'italien rit et retira sa main de lui, en profitant pour sortir sa verge en érection de sa prison de tissus. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides avant de coller son gland brûlant contre son entrée, tirant un gémissement d'impatience de son amant. Il ne joua pas longtemps, ne pouvant également plus attendre, et le prit, s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Lyon se mit à gémir très fort, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il commença à bouger le premier, frappant son arrière train contre ses fesses. Le brun répondit avec entrain, se saisissant plus brutalement de ses hanches pour faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens à un rythme qui lui convenait. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps avant de crier son plaisir, se cambrant sans plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il sentait le souffle chaud saccadé de l'italien à la base de son cou et sa verge brûlante en lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, frappant toujours avec justesse sa prostate. Il finit par jouir dans un cri aiguë, rejoint peu de temps après par son amant qui vint en lui.

Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table, s'abandonnant rapidement à un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Lyon se redressa sentant le soleil lui caresser les paupières. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua qu'il était huit heure et quelques et le silence qu'il devait être le premier debout. Effectivement, Milan dormait encore. Mais il ne comptait pas vraiment.

Les italiens étaient des grosses larves, ils dormaient jusqu'à midi, onze heures minimum. Il l'avait bien vu en sortant avec l'un d'entre eux, il aurait put jouer de la trompette juste à côté de lui, si il n'était pas midi, ce n'était pas la peine. Tiens, il faudrait qu'il pense à le rappeler, qu'ils se revoient maintenant qu'il était libre.

Même les corses, qui pourtant passaient leur journée à dormir, n'étaient pas aussi consternant. C'était à se demander comment Rome avait put faire pour conquérir autant d'endroit si il se levait aussi tôt que les autres nigauds. Et puis il y avait la sieste aussi, une tradition méditerranéenne qu'ils disent tous, qu'ils soient algériens, turques, grecs, italiens ou provençaux. De toute façon ils sont tous un peu pareil.

À bien y réfléchir, les espagnols étaient pires. Une fois, le lyonnais avait eu une réunion à Barcelone et ce dernier l'avait invité à coucher chez lui plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. Le soir en arrivant, ils n'avaient rien fait. Lyon c'était réveillé à neuf heure et avait tourné comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement pendant quatre heures avant que Toulouse n'immerge, alors qu'il finissait son repas. Le toulousain c'était couché en slip devant la télé avec un bol de céréales. Et seulement vers seize heures était apparu Barcelone. Mais ce rythme de vie n'avait plus étonné longtemps l'invité quand il avait apprit que les deux amants passaient leurs soirées dehors. Leurs soirées, pardon, leurs nuits. C'était propre aux grosses villes espagnoles, ça, vivre la nuit.

Le blond supposa qu'il pouvait utiliser la douche de Limoges pour se nettoyer avant de rentrer chez lui. Parce que sinon il se dandinerait comme un con tout le chemin. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, juste le temps de se laver le corps. Pas les cheveux, le limousin n'avait que des produits bizarres et synthétiques, et pas question que la princesse qu'il était n'abîme sa chevelure. Limoges faisait ce qu'il voulait avec ses cheveux et Lyon faisait ce qu'il voulait avec sa vaisselle. Ce mec avait beau être adorable, ne pas utiliser les bons produits nettoyants pour nettoyer la porcelaine n'était pas une bonne raison pour casser le nez de quelqu'un. À bien y penser il avait toujours été un peu hors du groupe, surtout quand Amiens venait avec son anglaise, Blackburn. Ils parlaient pendant des heures de textiles et Limoges et Aix boudaient dans un coin parce qu'ils n'étaient ni dans le velour, ni la soie, ni la dentelle, ni le coton. C'était justement la sériculture, les bombix, tout ça, qui l'avait fait rencontrer plus personnellement Avignon puis Arl-

Il secoua la tête en refermant la porte.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il se faisait du mal pour rien.

Sa berline l'attendait sagement à côté de la ferrari d'un rouge cliché de Maranello. Ce gars était un stéréotype d'italien : la voiture de sport voyante, la chaînette en or, les cheveux pleins de laque, l'eau de Cologne… Un vrai cliché vivant. Il démarra sa voiture, quittant la grosse propriété par l'allée en gravier.

Quelque part, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il y aurait le vide. Orange était partit lui aussi. Le chou ne voulait pas se mettre entre leurs disputes. Il était seul, dans son grand appartement. Et pas question de retourner dans sa maison de vacance, là-bas tout lui rappellerait Arles. Des écuries à la chambre à coucher. Tout.

Il soupira et rentra chez lui. La maison était plongé dans le noir.

« Merde… » Il soupira en retirant son manteau.

C'est Arles qui avait Gévaudan. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus lui laisser son chien maintenant, et il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas pendant les trois mois prochains, au moins. Sinon il ferait un meurtre. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour accepter de se voir tromper par son amant et de ne pas faire payer ce dernier. Mais si il y a quelque années il l'aurait castré manuellement avant de l'humilier devant toute l'Europe, aujourd'hui c'était Arles et il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Il avait beau être en colère, il l'aimait encore. Beaucoup trop même, c'en était répugnant, presque gerbant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un grand attachement, un grand amour, un désir de faire des enfants et de se marier, de rester fidèle avant, il s'en foutait. Son amour allait déjà aux empereurs et à l'Église, il n'y avait pas la place pour un amant dans son coeur. Dans son cul, oui, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Et du jour au lendemain voilà qu'il avait arrêté de voir ses amis, qu'il était tombé désespérément amoureux, qu'il commençait à montrer une drôle d'envie de materner quelqu'un.

C'était le sentimentalisme d'Arles, ça devait être contagieux cette merde. Il avait toujours semblé bourru et râleur, alors que lui était le gentil petit copain qui était polie et extravertie. Mais c'était Arles qui parlait à voix basse à ses chevaux en les embrassant, qui caressait toutes les bêtes, qui sortait spontanément tous les jours Gévaudan, jouant avec elle autant qu'il pouvait, pas lui. C'était Arles qui aidait les vieilles à traverser la route, qui se coupait en quatre pour ses amis, qui aimait les enfants, qui ne détestait vraiment personne, qui était même incapable de tuer un lapin, qui n'aimait pas la chasse, pas lui. Son ex était une vraie princesse Disney au fond, il fallait juste savoir percer sa carapace.

* * *

Il sourit tristement, lui caressant doucement le museau. Il sentait l'impatience de la brune mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Ses yeux gris bleus couvaient du regard l'animal.

« Arles ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à te morfondre comme un bébé ! Quatre jours que tu campes avec ta vieille carne, ton clebs et tes piafs, si tu veux que Lyon te reprenne, tu vas pas y arriver comme ça !

— Laisse moi. Répondit-il froidement, ne la regardant même pas.

— Très bien. »

Elle repartit, vexée, l'abandonnant avec le cheval gris pâle et l'énorme chienne feu. Il cessa de caresser la bête et s'assit dans l'herbe, soupirant. Le camargue s'éloigna pour allé brouter plus loin, comme si il comprenait sa nécessité d'être laissé tranquille. Avignon était insupportable en ce moment. Il comprenait bien qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais si il voulait rester une larve jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était son problème, non ?

Il s'était coupé du monde et était retourné là où il c'était toujours sentit chez lui, en Camargue. Et la Camargue l'avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts.

Il se coucha et, fermant les yeux, frotta doucement sa joue contre l'herbe. C'est comme si il pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans la terre sous lui. Très vite il s'endormit bercé par le son de la mer et tout les bruits de la nature, plongeant dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Il dormit peut-être un heure ou deux, si ce n'est plus, en tout cas quand il se réveilla une jeune femme était assise non loin de lui et caressait sa chienne. Elle était de dos mais il la reconnu, même si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

Il se redressa, la faisant se retourner. Elle lui ressemblait, la même peau mat, les même cheveux noirs, les même yeux gris bleus. La brune sourit en retirant une herbe dans sa chevelure. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule, le berçant alors qu'il se laissait pleurer tout contre elle. Il savait qu'elle s'excusait de n'avoir pas sentit toute sa douleur avant. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était désespérément heureux de la voir.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, de toutes façons ils n'auraient pas put, Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer était muette. Ils étaient connectés, ils étaient comme un et en même temps, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Ils se considéraient comme jumeaux et se serraient présenté comme tel devant tous, mais le sang dans leurs veines n'était pas le même.

Elle l'embrassa, lui demandant de raconter. Alors il raconta.

Tout.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, l'embrassa de nouveau, écoutant avec peine. Elle était désolé, même si elle ne tenait pas ces gens là en estime, elle était infiniment désolé pour lui. Et si son petit frère chéri ne pouvait pas régler cela, elle le ferait pour lui. Elle irait voir son ami et lui ferait part de toute sa tristesse. Et si il l'aimait, il comprendrait.

* * *

Il se coucha sur le dos, à côté de lui, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux en soufflant lourdement, cherchant son souffle. Son compagnon attrapa son étuis à cigarettes sur la table de nuit et s'en alluma une, soupirant doucement.

« Tu es déjà fatigué ?

— C'est la deuxième fois qu'on fait l'amour, toi tu fais rien, c'est normal que tu sois pas fatigué.

— Je fais rien ? Parce que c'est pas moi qui prend tout peut-être. »

Le brun gloussa, rangeant ses cheveux désordonnés. Une longue seconde de silence s'écoula ainsi, seulement dérangé le son de leurs respiration.

« Il c'est passé quelque chose, hein.

— C'est à dire ? »

Turin se redressa sur les avants-bras, adressant un regard sérieux au blond. Regard qui ne lui plut pas.

« Tu sais, je t'en veux pas Lyon.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Presque involontairement, il se fit plus sec, plus froid. Il appréciait moyennement ce qu'il était entrain de faire, soit s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas de lui à nouveau dedans, il avait déjà essayé, ça n'avait pas marché, il était passé à autre chose. Il était beaucoup trop attaché, et lui pas assez. Rien d'étonnant que ça n'est rien donné.

« T'as jeté ta salope, Reims m'en a parlé.

— À parce que tu lui parles à Reims maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était un fils de pute. »

À l'époque, quand ils étaient encore ensemble, il avait peut-être un peu essayé de tourner autour du marnais. Résultat, il avait très sérieusement son amitié avec lui, c'était attiré les foudres de Salzburg, avait rendu Turin dix fois plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était avant. Ç'avait été un échec cuisant.

« Il t'a vexé et tu viens te réconforter dans mes bras. C'est pute. C'est ton genre quoi.

— Je sens que tu es le seul vexé ici, frustré aussi, parce que tu t'es fait larguer. »

Soudainement l'italien saisit ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, le bloquant sous lui. Lyon poussa un glapissement de surprise. Il essaya de se défendre, de se débattre, mais l'effet de la surprise et la force supérieure de son amant l'empêcha de quoi que ce soit. Le brun laissa une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, pressant fortement ses lèvres contre sa peau.

« T'es totalement malade…

— C'est de ta faute. » Grogna-t-il.

Il le savait.

Il avait foutu le bordel dans sa tête, avait cherché à le pousser à ses limites et une fois cela fait, après s'être bien amusé, l'avait quitté. Il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque, il voulait juste rigoler avec le petit italien qui voyait en lui l'amour de sa vie, juste lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup aussi.

Turin commença à suçoter la peau dans son cou avec acharnement, lui laissant des suçons violacés, descendant sur son torse. Le blond essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, de trouver un moyen de faire un malaise ou une connerie comme ça, juste ne pas assister à ce qui allait arriver.

Heureusement pour lui, le son de la sonnette résonna dans la maison, faisant se redresser subitement son assaillant. Il descendit de lui et enfila très rapidement ses vêtements avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Lyon se redressa en se massant les tempes, attrapant avec beaucoup plus de lenteur ses propres habits.

Putain, il fallait que maintenant qu'il c'était rangé, les années où il avait été un petit con reviennent le niquer. Et par derrière en plus.

Il soupira en s'habillant, se traînant ensuite dans le couloir pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Dans tous les cas, il trouverait en lui une aide précieuse, il n'y avait que Turin pour accepté ce genre de ch-

Paimpont. Paimpont était dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant de toutes ses grandes dents. Okay, donc ça, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Monsieur j'ai des instruments de torture dans ma cave et j'essaye désespérément de séquestrer Avallon. Quoique, ça pouvait être plus bénéfique que ce qu'il pensait, vu la façon dont l'italien semblait apprécier. Soit pas.

Lyon s'avança vers eux, se révélant enfin au regard du breton qui parut content et fit se décaler Turin pour pouvoir lui parler directement.

« Ah ! Lyon ! J'ai quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler ! »

Se méfier, se méfier. Paimpont était dangereux, on ne le rappelle jamais assez.

« Qui ça ? Vannes ? Amstetten ?

— Non, non, une camargue ! »

Oh, oh, d'accord. Arles avait fait venir une de ses potes, encore. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards pleins de reproches d'Avignon et que même Marseille s'y était mise, alors si il devait y en avoir une troisième.

Le breton se décala, lui présentant une sorte d'Arles, avec des seins et les cheveux longs. Il resta perplexe une seconde, ne s'attendant pas à voir une copie aussi parfaite de son ancien amant. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Lyon : Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer, la jumelle d'Arles, capitale de Camargue et haut lieu de pèlerinage. »

Bon, trois choses.

Premièrement, le lyonnais avait le mérite de bien s'y connaître en religion, surtout au sujet de l'Église. À vrai dire, il était chrétien. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des conneries, de coucher à droite, à gauche, d'avoir peut-être un peu bu au cours de sa vie, de fumer, mais il était chrétien et toutes ses merdes il y croyait. l'Église c'était une grande partie de sa vie et une partie de sa vie qu'il aimait, fort. Et il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer était un lieu de pèlerinage. Le trio Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle, Lourdes et Mont-Saint-Michel, ne devaient même pas l'avoir dans leurs petits papiers. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Mont-Saint-Michel, c'était le seul sain d'esprit et puis, il devait savoir.

Deuxièmement, pourquoi Arles ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Enfin, une jumelle ça ne se cache pas comme ça ! Et puis ça paraissait étrange qu'il est omit de lui en parler, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement. Même en essayant d'en faire abstraction.

Et troisièmement.

« Paimpont, c'est bon, je crois qu'elle peut se présenter toute seule.

— Pas vraiment… Saintes-Maries est muette. »

En approbation, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se mettre à signer très rapidement, perdant totalement Lyon qui n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce "mime".Paimpont hocha la tête.

« Elle aimerait te parler en tête à tête, mais comme tu ne parles pas la langue des signes, je vais venir pour traduire. C'est ça ? »

Elle confirma.

Le regard du blond croisa celui de l'italien qui venait de saisir son manteau, ses chaussures aux pieds. Il le dévisagea lentement avant de tendre le bras, lui désignant le pallier.

« Dehors.

— On se reverra toi et moi.

— Compte pas là-dessus. »

Turin lui cracha au visage, s'attirant un grognement dégouté du français s'essuyant la face.

« Tu reviendras vers moi, je te le promets. »

Il poussa les deux nouveaux arrivants, sortant, avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement, sans même un regard derrière lui. Lyon entraîna Saintes-Maries et Paimpont vers son salon. Salon qu'il avait prit le temps de ranger depuis le jour fatidique. Il n'appréciait pas le désordre, ça le stressait. Il décida de sortir quelque chose à boire, une bonne bouteille de rouge par exemple. Il était sûr d'en avoir dans le placard.

« Y en a un truc qui va pas avec Turin ? Demanda le breton en s'asseyant sur la canapé.

— Rien.

— T'es sûr ? »

Le blond se retourna subitement, une bouteille de Beaujolais dans les mains, le regard foudroyant.

« Si vous tenez tant, vous bretons, à votre indépendance, commencez déjà par arrêter de vous mêler des affaires des autres français. »

Il sortit trois verres et les posa brutalement devant eux, sur la table basse. Il les servit et finit par s'asseoir face à ses invités, légèrement énervé par les événements de cette fin d'après-midi. Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Pour se détendre.

« Alors ? »

Saintes-Maries commença à signer à une cadence relativement lente, permettant à leur intermède de tout comprendre et donc, de tout traduire.

« Mon frère est dévasté. Il s'en veut énormément, et je n'ai pas été la seule à le remarquer. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer et se traîne. Ça me fait de la peine de le dire, mais il est pitoyable à voir. Il ne voit plus personne sauf cette Avignon, je crois. Mais il refuse sa présence également, c'est elle qui s'entête à rester. »

Ah, toujours le même discours. Il était triste, prêt à s'ouvrir les veines, à s'enfiler tous les somnifères de la boite, lamentable et fier de l'être. Pauvre chéri. Eux ne pouvait pas savoir, mais la même chose était arrivée à l'époque avec Turin. Et leurs connaissances n'avaient pas réagit exactement de la même façon. Limoges lui avait craché au visage. Aix c'était arrangée pour mettre sa maison de l'époque sans dessus dessous, signant par une menace lui indiquant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui. Les italiens, en purs connards, l'avaient saqués pendant un mois. Bon, et peut-être que Genêve l'avait stalké pendant trois mois, en le menaçant et en lui demandant régulièrement de se tuer.

Il ne revenait pas que parce que les amis de Arles étaient des femmes et françaises, il recevait un traitement strictement différent de celui de Turin.

« Je m'en fout. Si il m'aime tant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a embrassé Nîmes ?

— Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il regrette profondément.

— Et bien je ne sais plus également ce que je fais et c'est pour ça que je ne reviens pas avec lui. »

Faire sonner comme ironique une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, un vrai travail de pro et surtout de con. Bah oui, parce qu'il était quand même vachement con. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait pas directement lui rouler une pelle maintenant et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que c'était pas grave ?

Ah oui.

Parce qu'il était fier comme un coq. Raison suffisante pour ne pas le reprendre maintenant.

Saintes-Maries se remit à signer mais le téléphone du lyonnais sonna. Il s'excusa en grinçant des dents, allant chercher son fixe.

« Hmm ?

— Lyon ?

— Reims ? C'est toi ?

— Ah, super, j'avais peur que tu es changé de numéro ! Je suis dans ta rue, je viens de croiser un Turin furieux qui sortait de chez toi, tu veux pas venir te boire une bière dans le café au coin ?

— Cinq minutes, j'arrive.

— Super, on s'y rejoint. »

Il raccrocha, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres, avant de refaire face à ses invités qui le regardaient avec des grands yeux.

« Désolé, mais je crois qu'il va falloir écourter. »

* * *

Il le reconnut immédiatement, il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était toujours le même, toujours très bien habillé, avec sa gourmette en or et son doux sourire. Il se précipita vers lui et s'assit en face, à la même petite table.

« Je t'ai déjà prit une bière.

— Trois choses monsieur parfait, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lyon ? Assure moi que Turin est partit. T'es encore avec l'autre autrichienne ?

— Tu vas vite en besogne ! Dit-il en riant. J'avais une réu avec ton ex-région et sa préfecture. J'étais avec Genêve et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, souriant mystérieusement en entamant sa bière. Il savait qu'il comprendrait.

« Il l'aime encore ?

— Tu le connais, il n'a aucune idée de comment exprimer ses sentiments alors il patauge.

— Il se noie ! Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Où est-ce qu'il a prévu de le violer le rital ?

— Chez lui. Pas pour le violer, pour lui montrer sa black card.

— C'est un code secret pour parler de sa bite ? »

Ils explosèrent de rire. Genêve ne lui ferait pas de mal, il n'était sûrement même pas capable de lui toucher le bras, alors le violer… Ils prendraient un verre et finiraient par faire l'amour, ivres et consentants. Et tout le monde serait content.

« Et non. Salzburg et moi, c'est finis.

— T'es célib' ?

— Ahah, te réjouis pas trop vite, j'ai quelqu'un en vu. Allez boude pas, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il se contrefiche de moi…

— C'est qui ? »

Reims prit une longue gorgée de bière, jouant avec ses nerfs. Le blondinet joignit ses mains en une prière silencieuse lui faisant ses plus beaux yeux de biche. Dieu, faîte que l'esprit de Saint Limoges soit en lui aujourd'hui…

« Chartres.

— Chartres !? »

Il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibias.

« Moins fort !

— Mais il est maqué, non ? Avança-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

— Ils se sont remit ensemble avec Odense mais bon d'après Bourges ça fonce dans le mur.

— Parce que tu as confiance en lui ?

— C'est un pyromane, pas un mythomane cher ami ! Et Evora l'a confirmé.

— Ce que je voulais dire c'est que les villes du Centre ce sont des nantis pleins de manières. Ils sont louches moi je dit. »

Reims, polis qu'il était, ne souligna pas que Lyon était lui même un bourgeois pleins de manières. Parce que les tensions de riches, ça ne le regardait pas. Il regardait en hochant la tête. Parce qu'il était riche aussi donc il se retrouvait aux petites réunions chez Chambord, mais il était pas comme eux. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il présumait.

« Dit, pourquoi ça marche pas entre eux ? Pourquoi ils sont seulement remit ensemble ?

— Odense et Chartres ? Parce qu'ils se sentent seuls, y avait un vide qu'ils n'ont réussi à combler qu'en se remettant ensemble. Et ça ne marche pas parce que ça ne comble le vide qu'un moment. C'est presque triste de voir qu'autrefois ils filaient l'amour parfait, n'arrêtait pas de se disputer pour se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, et qu'aujourd'hui ils ne s'insultent plus.

— Et donc qu'ils couchent plus.

— Je sais pas, sûrement. »

Le blond soupira. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Arles, ça le rendait chèvre et son ami l'avait remarqué, qu'il semblait se faire des noeuds au cerveau. Ça faisait peut-être un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il savait encore reconnaître un Lyon accablé.

« Toi t'as un problème.

— Mon mec. Je l'ai plaqué parce que je l'ai surpris entrain d'embrasser une nana que je saque pas. Résultat, je me fais harceler par toute la France pour que je le reprenne, qu'il est triste, que je suis un monstre… Moi qui croyait niquer à droite à gauche, j'ai quasiment rien put faire sans qu'on me fasse la morale. Même Limoges, tu te rends compte ! Même lui…!

— On s'en fiche des autres, toi tu en penses quoi ?

— Je lui en veux, mais pas autant que je le laisse entendre. Il me manque. J'arrête pas de penser à lui. »

Reims lui offrit une expression désespérée, posant sa tête sur ses mains en plissant les yeux. Des fois, son ami le déconcertait par sa stupidité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le reprendre gros bêta ?

— Ma fierté.

— Tu es pitoyable.

— C'est facile de dire ça. Chartres il sait au moins que tu l'aimes ?

— T'oserais pas.

— Si. »

Lyon se leva et esquissant un sourire, entama et finit sa bière d'un coup, cul sec. Son camarade lui adressa un regard surpris, ne lui connaissant pas une pareille descente.

« Tu vas te déclarer à ton sale bourge et je vais chercher mon mec. Ce soir on mange tous les six ensemble.

— Tous les six ?

— Bah oui, avec Orange et Gevaudan.

— Suis-je bête… » Soupira Reims avec ironie.

* * *

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, à côté de lui. Le brun avait la tête tourné vers l'étang. Il faisait comme si il n'était pas là. Ça déconcerta un peu Lyon, s'attendant à voir un arlésien prêt à rouler à ses pieds, mais non, il était calme et neutre, comme d'habitude. En réalité, Arles était totalement paniqué et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour ne pas tout faire foirer.

« Je suis con, j'aurais pas du agir comme un gosse et te jeter. J'aurais du être plus clément avec toi. Parce que je t'aime. »

Il tourna subitement la tête vers lui, son regard gris bleu embué par les larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, comme ses mains qu'il colla contre ses joues avant de l'embrasser. Le blond le serra dans ses bras, gardant ses lèvres collaient contre les siennes en un tendre baiser, entremêlant leurs jambes. Il avait l'impression de pleurer aussi, mais comme il ne pleurait jamais, il sut qu'il ne pleurait pas. Enfin, il se persuada très fort qu'il ne pleurait pas. Arles colla son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle.

« Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais pas du l'embrasser. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'aurais jamais du te faire ça...

— On s'en fiche ! Dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.

— Pas moi… Il caressa son visage, essuyant ses pleurs des doigts. Parce que je t'aime. »

Le blond recolla ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant tomber sur l'herbe sous lui. Leur baiser dura une longue minute avant qu'ils ne se séparent et rient d'une même voix, heureux et niais.

Orange s'avachit dans l'herbe à côté d'eux, interrompant leurs retrouvailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le moche ? Demanda Arles en se redressant.

— Je supervise. Pour pas que vous niquiez là alors qu'on va au resto tout à l'heure.

— 'M'en branle du resto.

— Câlin collectif ! »

Le lyonnais les attrapa tous les deux dans ses bras et les serra tout contre lui. L'arlésien grogna pour faire croire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, avant de glisser son bras dans le dos de son amant. Et peut-être aussi qu'il avait mit son autre bras autour des épaules d'Orange.

« Bon, les mecs, je sait que vous vous retrouvez et tout, mais les glaces clowns m'attendent et puis vous m'étouffez. »

* * *

 **Certains auront peut-être reconnu dans le "On s'en fiche ! Pas moi !" le très célèbre échange de Rubis et Saphir dans Steven Universe. Je ne connaissais pas la version française et j'ai passé quinze minutes à chercher la traduction du "Who cares ? I do !" intraduisible mot pour mot en français et sonnant beaucoup mieux pour moi :/ (bref, un jour il faudra que je regarde Steven Universe)**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que dans ce chapitre sont cité énormément de personnages (ex ; Milan, Paimpont, Milan, Tulle, Milan, Calais, Milan, Barcelone, Milan) encore inconnue alors que pour moi ce sont de vieilles connaissances (comme Milan, je vous ai parlé de Milan ?). Mais il y en a encore pleins que vous ne connaissez pas encore et avec lesquels je suis très familières ě_ě Comme mes italiens chéris, les deux trois grecques qui trainent, des conneries comme ça.**

 **Milan.**


End file.
